The supply of fuel such as gasoline to an internal combustion engine incorporated in automobiles is generally accomplished by means of a carburetor in which air and fuel is mixed and atomized for subsequent introduction into the combustion chambers of the engine. By supplying fuel in such an atomized or vaporized form, greater fuel control and efficiency of combustion is obtained. Combustion efficiency where petroleum products such as gasoline are utilized for power has received ever increasing concern under present day energy conservation practices brought about by rapidly increasing fuel costs and the unreliability of foreign petroleum sources. One step which has been proposed to increase the combustion efficiency in internal combustion engines has been the utilization of the engine exhaust gases for heating the air/fuel mixture thereby providing the air/fuel mixture to the engine at a higher temperature for improved efficiency. However, such an approach has not been readily accepted in that with the use of the engine exhaust gases for heating, temperature control of the mixture is limited and there is always the danger of overheating with attendent preignition of the fuel. Furthermore, as the typical carburetor is a rather complex and delicate device, it is subject to frequent breakdown and maladjustment as well as requiring frequent maintenance both for cleaning and repair.